Goodbye Letters
by ireallylovetwilight
Summary: what will the characters wanna say when they did to their loved ones
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, after i wasnt able to get on i am back and almost done writing chapter 4 of Alaska, but i will have to write it around studing for the state test, so anyway this is co-written by Savanaha**

**Disclaimer: i may not know Twilight but i do know when New Moon and Eclipse are suppose to come out into theaters (review if you wanna know when they come out in the US)**

Dear Emmett,

If you are reading this then I am dead, or you will be soon. I have loved you all of these years, but I have never been able to give you my whole heart. I'm sorry to tell you that I love someone more than you.

But before I tell you who that is, can you do me a favor and? In our room there is that huge mirror, and I would like you to bury that with my ashes.

Now back to the matter at hand, I love someone else in the family more than you. Is it Carlisle? What about Esme? How about Jasper? Could it be Alice? Should I say Edward? Who could forget Bella? What about the always adorable Renesmee?

I hope that you said no to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. I do love them all, but I love Renesmee more than the rest. Don't feel bad Emmett, I still love you more than even Renesmee. So if you're smart (look who I'm talking to though) than you should have been able to figure out who I love.

I hope you're not thinking about that vile dog. Though I don't really mind Seth anymore, I still hate the guts of Jacob!!!!

The one that I love…more than anything else in the world…the hottest person ever…either alive or dead is…MYSELF

Your always with much love,

The one, the only Rosalie Hale

**A/N me and Savanaha came up with the idea for this fan fiction when we were in Geometry, and so we wrote it, we already have the next chapter written, but Savanaha has it and i still have to type it **

**anywho R&R and you can have the rights for Twilight (even if i had the rights do you think that i would give them to you) but if i did own Twilight i would give you a piece of the next book for the Twilight Saga (because the story aint over if you ask me)**

**but now the authors note is about as long as the letter so R&R and the next letter will be from Emmett to Rosalie**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i know that i had said that i was gonna put the next chapter soon because it was done...well i kinda lost the chapter so i just wrote this one**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight so you know well i dont wanna say it though**

Dear everyone,

Ok to start off I really don't see why I'm writing this but whatever.

Thank you all for including me when I didn't have any family and didn't know what family really was.

Thank you all for making sacrifices for me (hey Edward thanks for the room with the view when we first met)

Ok maybe I should tell y'all who gets all my stuff

To Bella: you get my clothes because we all know you could use them the most

To Edward: you get all my cars except my Porsche

To Rosalie: you get all my makeup and hair products

To Emmett: you get my collection of care bears

To Esme: you get my shoes

To Carlisle: you get my books

To Jacob: you get my Porsche (you need to ride in style my brother)

To Renesmee: you get all my jewelry

To Seth: you get all my credit cards

To Leah: you get my book of revenge

To jasper: you get my love forever…please don't pull an Edward

Love you #1 sister/bff

Alice Cullen

**A/N i already have the next chapter written ( i know youve heard that before) but its even typed and up on fanfiction all i have to do i final editing**

**i really would love some reviews  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so like i had said this was done...anywho this is when renee left charlie...i know it doesnt say what was in the book...but i really dont care**

**Disclaimer: if i owned twilight would i be writing fan fiction...well i would but you know what i meant  
**

Dear Charlie,

I can't take living in Forks anymore. I hope you don't blame yourself. Though it sorta is your fault, with you always with Billy fishing or working, but I will always love you…but more of a friend.

Anyway I'm taking Isabella with me because I think I could be better for her. I mean in Forks she might never see the sum until she is older, and I think she would really love the sun.

I'm sorry that you have to stay and take care of your parents, but I just really need some sun.

Sorry for everything, maybe we can eventually get back together but I just need some time away.

Always love ya,

Renee Swan

**A/N i love reviews but i dont get many...it makes me sad**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok i know im like been gone forever but i was busy and well i dont really have a good reason...considering its finals right now...but anywho i hope you love this chapter its been on my computer for like a month or two i didnt ever realize that i didnt update this on here...anyway i really do love my fans and thank you for being my fans even though i barely update**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or any of the characters i just write about them...i wish i did...ooohhh on my christmas list this year...**

**Dear Santa,**

**for christmas this year all i want is to own the rights to twilight...well that and taylor lautner (have you seen his abs Santa) please Santa pretty please**

**Love, **

**Savannah**

Dear family,

If you're reading this, then I'm most likely dead, or you decided to look through my stuff.

Thanks to everyone for accepting me into your family. I love you all and will miss you where ever I go next. I'm hoping you all help Edward take care of Nessie.

I'm sure you, Edward will try to kill yourself again, but please think of all of our family and Nessie. She'll need you now more than ever. Tell her all the good times, well not all…but you know any you think she should know. I think she should also know the bad that has happened. Warn her about the Volturi and how she can't trust them no matter what they say.

And most importantly tell her that true love does exist, I've experienced it myself. I love all of you with all my heart. And wherever you all go I will be with you. I'll send you signs whenever I feel the need.

Esme and Carlisle thank you for making my life as a vampire fun and for being like a parent to me. Rose, thanks for telling me your story even though that could have made me hate you, but I finally understood why you didn't want me to be a vampire. Emmett thank you for the fun times and the times that you were making sexual jokes IN FRONT OF MY FATHER; and thank you for loving me like a sister…and hahaha I won the arm wrestling match hahaha. Jasper thank you for trying to kill me on my 18th birthday…if you hadn't I wouldn't know what heartbreak feels like and I wouldn't fully appreciate love. Alice thank you for being my sister and helping me no matter what the issue.

Oh and Alice I don't remember if I ever told you about Rio, but Rio was where I was gonna send Nessie and Jake when the Volturi came.

Love ya lots,

Bella (don't call me Isabella) Cullen

**A/N i would love reviews they might make me write faster...love ya**


End file.
